Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems
}}Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems is the third episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 13, 2014 to an audience of 1.57 million viewers.1 Plot Captain Man triple-beeps Henry. Henry goes to Junk-N-Stuff and can’t find Ray. Instead, he finds a letter and a watch. The letter was from Ray. He was telling him to put on the watch. Henry puts it on and a hologram of Ray appears. Then, the real Ray arrives. He tells him that that watch was his new one. He tells Henry to quickly throw his old watch away because it would self-destruct. After it does, Gooch alerts them and tells them that there was a robbery at the 24-hour glass store. They put on their uniforms and go up their tubes. When they get there, the robber named Shaft tries to defeat Captain Man. He can’t be defeated, so he puts a motorcycle helmet on Henry, blinding him. Captain Man defeats Shaft, wrecking the store in the process. The owner makes Captain Man and Henry clean up the shop, but Henry had a Puerto Rican history test. Because of that, Ms. Shapen gave Henry a wet willy as punishment for falling asleep during his Puerto Rican test. At home, Henry pours a bunch of coffee due to how tired he was. Charlotte and Jasper are watching a show where people got surgeries without any anesthesia or pain killers when Charlotte takes the coffee away from Henry. It is Henry’s night to make dinner. Piper tells Henry to make the chili balls spicy this time. Jake then tells Henry about how Ms. Shapen had called him at work and said that Henry slept through his test. Henry says that he can do a makeup test the next day, and he goes upstairs. However, Jake stops him and tells him to make dinner first. He also, like Piper, tells Henry to make them spicy this time. During dinner, Henry gets triple-beeped and runs upstairs. He opens it and the Captain Man hologram comes up. He tells Henry that criminals had escaped from prison. Henry gets his bubble gum, but he accidentally falls asleep. An hour and a half later, Captain Man comes through Henry's window. He gets Henry to wake up by making him smell himself. Henry wakes up and Captain Man tells Henry that he triple-beeped him, but he never came, meaning that Captain Man had to spend an hour and a half chasing criminals in a sewer, which was why he smelled so bad. Captain Man is disappointed in Henry, but Henry explains that he was having trouble with spending enough time with Captain Man and his family and with school. This gives Captain Man an idea. The next day, Henry is missing from school. No one knows where he is, except for Captain Man and Gooch. They lock Henry to a chair and put a machine on his head. It would help him learn everything about Puerto Rico. It works, but it is very painful and it has side effects: mixing up his words and screaming like a girl at random times. When Henry takes the test, he gets a 100%, though he won't stop mixing up his words and screaming like a girl. Charlotte then asks Henry where he was the previous day. Henry doesn't tell her. He quickly leaves, leaving Charlotte suspicious. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Duncan Bravo as Gooba Gooch *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen Minor Cast *Hawk Walts as Shaft *Kareem Ferguson as Glass Store Owner Quotes Trivia *This is the first regular episode of the show. *The name of the episode is a pop-culture reference to the song "Mo' Money, Mo' Problems". *This is the first appearance of Henry's school and bedroom in the series. *This is the first appearance of Ray's crush on Kris, which appears in many episodes after this. *The snack bag Piper is eating from when she and Kris come home has the Schneider's Bakery logo on it. *This is the first episode in which Ray and Charlotte don't interact. *It is shown that Henry hides his special gum behind one of the pictures in his room near his bed. *Jasper's voice is lower due to the fact the actor Sean Ryan Fox hit puberty after The Danger Begins was filmed. **This episode was filmed in July 2014, where as the pilot was shot in December 2013. *This episode is a cliff hanger for the next episode, The Secret Gets Out, as Charlotte got suspicous at the end of this episode. *Henry having a Puerto Rican history class is a reference to Jace Norman being Puerto Rican. *Captain Man forgetting strike two might be a reference to Phineas and Ferb, The Chronicles of Meap when Candace forgets strike two. Gallery International Premieres *September 13, 2014 (Latin America & Spain) *January 24, 2015 (Australia) *February 23, 2015 (Brazil) *March 10, 2015 (Italy) *March 2, 2015 (Portugal) *March 25, 2015 (France) *February 1, 2015 (Germany) *February 1, 2015 (Poland) References